


Stop Being Cute

by jaehyungpark



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, don’t know how this works, first fic, fluff maybe, idk - Freeform, my notes are probably longer than the actual fic lol, very short, weird formatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyungpark/pseuds/jaehyungpark
Summary: Jae is up late working on a song but he still has no inspiration.Inspired by the song written by Jae, Wonpil & Majorcode with the same title.





	Stop Being Cute

**Author's Note:**

> hii!! this is my first fic ever (not very proud of it but it’s fineee) and i didn’t take long to write this but i hope you like it?? also i don’t really know how to use ao3 soooooo my formatting is really weird heh

_3:23am_

Jae yawned. He has been trying to wreck his brain to work on a song for hours now. He promised himself he wouldn’t get off the chair until he has written a full song.

He has been suffering from mind block for days now. He missed writing so much and it was definitely frustrating not being able to have anything to write about nor having any ideas in his head. He honestly would have thrown a fit if it weren’t for the fact that he had a company.

Wonpil was kind enough to be there for Jae even though Jae insisted that he would be fine alone. Wonpil had always adored his hyung and he knew for sure that deep down his hyung would love to have some company.

“Ya!! It has been hours and I haven’t got anything,” Jae stared blankly at his now crumpled paper filled with scribbles.

Silence.

“Piri??” Jae looked up.

Wonpil was asleep with his arms on the table, supporting his face. Jae smiled softly. He stares adoringly at Wonpil and had to fight off the urge to caress his face and put him nicely to bed so he would have had a good sleep. His pride didn’t let him though. He had to keep up with his reputation of being a tsundere. Anyway, he still wanted that pretty face to keep his inspiration coming.

 

* * *

  _7:56am_

“Hyung?” Wonpil yawned.

“Yes Piri?” Jae looked at the precious being, trying his best to stop the smile creeping up his face.

Saying that Wonpil looked adorable waking up would be an understatement. Jae knew he was in trouble. Feelings?? That’s a no for him.

Wonpil’s heart fluttered at the nickname (just like it does every single time Jae calls him that) but just hummed in response. He was too sleepy to ask a proper question. He just wanted to know if his hyung was doing okay before he blinked back to sleep.

“Stop being cute!” Jae whispered, looking straight at Wonpil.

Wonpil’s body jerked in response. Did Jae really just called him cute? He couldn’t believe it! He smiled so huge he was just there outshining the sun (even though they’re indoors and the sun wasn’t exactly visible, but still).

Jae panicked. Wonpil wasn’t supposed to hear that! Thankfully, his song, (which was inspired by and written for Wonpil, not that he would admit it) was all about said person being cute and adorable so Jae did what he did best, cover up his fondness for Wonpil.

“Oh? Why are you smiling? It’s not about you. I was just telling you the name of the new song I just wrote while you were sleeping. Wonpil pabo,” said Jae.

Wonpil’s smile dropped quickly and the hurt in his eyes were visible.

Jae knew he messed up. Damn it! Why can’t he just be a normal human being who isn’t afraid to admit his feelings?

Wonpil put his head down on the table, covering his face. He couldn’t look at Jae after hearing those heartbreaking words. He heard footsteps coming towards him but he didn’t bother looking up.

Jae contemplated talking to Wonpil about it but he couldn’t bear knowing the hurt Wonpil felt was because of him. He decided that it was time for him to man up and talk to Wonpil.

Jae knelt down and placed a hand each on Wonpil’s lap.

“Hey Piri? I’m so sorry. You know how I am. I’m sorry I’ve been so mean to you for the longest time ever. Ugh I hate to admit this but it’s because I really, really like you, you big dummy! I’m just really awkward with feelings. I hope you’ll understand,” Jae sincerely said.

“Also, you’re really cute okay? And you know the song I just wrote? Yeah, it’s about you. I got inspired watching you sleep.. I’m not creepy or anything, I promise!!” continued Jae.

Wonpil didn’t even flinch. Jae shook Wonpil but he didn’t even look up.

“I literally just confessed my heart out and the love of my life didn’t even hear anything I said because he was sleeping?? Sounds about right,” sighed Jae.

Jae slowly stood up, picking up Wonpil to bring him to his room. Jae made sure to be careful and to put Wonpil down on his bed slowly to make sure he wouldn’t wake up. After caressing Wonpil’s face and saying his apologies, he tiptoed his way to the door.

“Hey, Jae?”

“YOU SNAKE YOU WERE AWAKE THIS WHOLE TIME??”

“I really like you too.”

“I take back my confession.”

“You think I’m cute hehe.”

“Shut up and go to sleep, we can talk about our feelings later.”

Wonpil hummed in response, going back to sleep with the widest smile plastered to his face.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos it’ll mean so much to me thank youuuu. also i’d really like it if i could get feedbacks on how to improve my writing or just write about what you think of this fic! anything will do, i just want to know hehe. constructive criticism warmly welcomed. have a nice day! and thank you for reading!!


End file.
